Ghastkyrie: Fire and Ashes
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Val's mansion burns down she and Ghastly must hunt for the culprit. But how will they handle how they feel for one another. Mushy one-shot, kinda fluffy. Repost.


A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Erskine, Tipstaff or Skulduggery. Val is in her 20s here.

* * *

I woke up on the small cot in Ghastly's back room and stretched. I supposed I should have been in mourning for the lost mansion, but I was just happy I'd been able to shield Echo Gordon's crystal with my body before I'd passed out. Apparently someone had called Ghastly from a landline in the mansion, but there was no evidence of foul play, just bad wiring that had never been updated.

Gordon still regretted not installing a sprinkler system, but the truth was with the insurance money I could buy a new mansion if I wanted. That and the money my uncle had left me would last a very long time if I wasn't foolish. Now all I wanted to do was follow the heavenly aroma of bacon coming to me.

I got dressed, knowing I could shower once Ghastly left for the day. Although I could have stayed at Skulduggery's house while he was away on his own case, Ghastly was being protective and nurturing towards me. He felt guilty too, insisting that as an Elder it was somehow his fault. There was no way there was, but he still felt bad. So bad that I was living with him until I could decide what to do.

Ghastly smiled as I joined him for breakfast. "Good morning, Valkyrie. Sleep well?"

"Very, actually. I can see why you like being a tailor. The sound of your sewing machine is very soothing." He smiled, pleased with himself. Ghastly often like to tell people he'd learned to sew from his mother but his father had been a tailor before him. I imagined he'd fallen asleep as a child in his father's shop and the thought made me smile.

"You look happy for a woman who just lost a mansion." Ghastly said, serving me bacon, eggs and toast. With tea of course.

"I didn't care about the mansion. I'm sorry for Uncle Gordon. He lost all the magical artefacts and his new novel he'd been working on. But that's what we get for not replacing the old smoke alarms, I guess."

Ghastly stared at me. "You mean you didn't see the report? Of course not, only we Elders get to read exciting reports. Our doctors found you'd been drugged, Valkyrie. You didn't walk to Gordon's Echo Stone, someone carried you there. Gordon's been trying to help but the smoke was too thick for him to see anything useful. Why do you think you're staying here? I'm keeping an eye on you." He said with a faint smile.

"And here I thought it was because Erskine is at the Sanctuary. He's offered me a room there. Repeatedly." I said, grinning.

"I'm sure he has. You'd be bored out of your mind and I'd be nervous about your welfare." Ghastly said carefully. Something told me he didn't expect Erskine to try anything, but he was worried for another reason. I shrugged.

"He's harmless. Skulduggery wanted me at his house but I like being here for now. I enjoy the company. Besides if I stayed at the Sanctuary Tipstaff would find me busywork." I said, making a face and Ghastly's smile faltered.

"What?" I asked, aware I'd upset him and not sure how. I didn't even think he liked Tipstaff.

"Nothing. I was just going to ask if you'd like to come in today and help me dig through some paperwork on the fire but you have better things to do, I'm sure." He looked down and now I knew he was hurt.

"I'd love to, Ghastly." I said and he looked at me, sweetly hopeful. He'd been acting a bit strange lately but I guessed it was from having a roommate after centuries on his own. "Let me get a quick shower and I'll be ready, OK?" Ghastly nodded, looking at me like he'd just won the lottery.

* * *

Ghastly was nattering at me on the way to the Sanctuary, something usually only Skulduggery did. But he was supplying a running commentary on places we passed and I nodded and smiled, wondering what had gotten into him. I surprised both of us when I knew some of the history he talked about and he was in a better mood than usual when we arrived at the Sanctuary.

"All right, Valkyrie. You were very kind the last several days taking tea from me, but I know you want coffee. Why not go get some in the cafeteria and bring it up to the office? I'll meet you there all right? Or I can come with you, if you want." He offered and I nodded and smiled. It wasn't like Ghastly to be this attentive and I wondered if something was going wrong with him.

"You know, I never asked how you slept last night." I said as we got my coffee, Ghastly insisting on paying. "I should know to ask, but having a skeleton for a partner it doesn't come up much, sorry." I said and Ghastly smiled in response.

"No need to apologize, Valkyrie, you and I are spending more time together lately then we've done our entire friendship. As strange as it sounds we're getting used to one another all over again." He said, holding the door to his office to me.

"Then can I ask you something, as a friend?" I asked and he nodded.

"Is Skulduggery the one who puts you in a bad mood? No offense, but you're usually less, uh, civil." I said and he snorted.

"You mean I'm the stereotypical grouchy ex-boxer?" He asked gently. "And yes, Skulduggery makes me short-tempered. I just don't know why he has to do everything the hard way. You on the other hand show an inclination to take good advice. Sometimes. Once in a while. Wait, what am I saying? You're worse that he is, but at least you're cute when you do it." He teased and I actually giggled, which made me blush.

Ghastly grinned and handed me a file as I settled in in front of his desk "Music?" He offered and I nodded, having to drag my gaze away from his. Ghastly has the most amazing eyes, a particular shade of blue that reminded me of winter skies and I could gaze at them for hours. Or I would have if I wouldn't have seemed like a total schoolgirl. He turned the radio on and I was relieved he hadn't noticed.

I frowned at the file. "Uh, why and how did the Sanctuary investigate if the mortal fire department declared the cause to be faulty wiring?"

"Because we've been putting our heads together, my favourite niece, and it couldn't have been the wiring it was almost new at the time of my unfortunate demise." Uncle Gordon, well Echo Gordon said, emerging from his Echo Stone. "Also you were carried to me and wrapped around the stone. I do believe you were meant to die in the fire, my dear. So it is good you have Ghastly with you while Skulduggery is away. Interesting timing, don't you think?" He asked and I nodded.

"So it wasn't so much directed at me, but against Skulduggery then. How was I drugged, by the way?" I asked, turning to Ghastly. He hesitated.

"We're not sure yet." He said and I sensed he was lying but nodded. I looked to Uncle Gordon who just shrugged and I knew he'd been kept in the dark as well. Ghastly would look up every so often as people passed his open door and I recognized the look from the war. He was judging people, trying to see if my would-be killer was among us.

I wished then that Skulduggery was there. He might have lied to me as well if he thought it was for my own good, but Ghastly was being far too protective. Not in a smothering sort of way, but in a way that made me afraid he'd work himself up into a heart attack. He was a big man, as tall as Skulduggery and muscular but there was something about him that make me want to protect him.

"Valkyrie?" It was Ghastly's voice.

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring at the same page for five minutes. Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

I blinked and looked at him. "Oh, sorry Ghastly. I'm just, I'm having trouble staying focused. Delayed shock I guess, sorry." I dipped my head back to my report and refused to meet his gaze the rest of the morning.

* * *

Ghastly had to leave for a meeting with Erskine and once he'd shut the door behind him I could feel Uncle Gordon's gaze on me. "What?" I asked, knowing full well what and blushing slightly. "It's nothing, honest."

"Of course not. The fearless niece who would pounce on any cute guy she saw giggling over an Elder of the Sanctuary, and him, teasing you like a little schoolboy. You two are sweet together. This gives me a wonderful idea for a story, by the way." He teased.

"Don't you dare! And it's nothing, honest. How is work coming?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Work is fine, this is such an inspiring place to write all things considered. And it is not nothing as you keep saying. The last several days I've witnessed a snarly, tense and miserable old tiger growling at anyone who dared come in this office. You come in and he's purring like a kitten. He likes you Val and you like him too."

"Then why aren't I pouncing?"

"Because you're in love at last and you don't know what to do with yourself. If you just wanted to kiss him you'd have done it already, but you feel something better and more noble for him. I think it's rather adorable." He said, grinning.

"What's rather adorable?" Ghastly asked as he returned. I fought the urge to blush flamingo red and hide under the couch. I couldn't be in love. Stupid, sappy people fell in love and got all mushy. I was so not in love. I realized Ghastly was looking at me since Uncle Gordon had retreated to the Echo Stone.

"Me, doing paperwork." I lied, Ghastly nodded, smiling uncertainly. He knew I was lying just like I knew he'd been lying earlier. He offered tea and I accepted the watched him as he set about making it. This was a man dealing with something he couldn't handle. "He thinks I'm cute, with you." I said, and he turned and flashed me a smile that made me blush.

"He's right you are cute. Even cuter when you blush." Ghastly said, grinning at me. "Well we have bad news and good news. The good news is the Sanctuary is moving forward ever so slowly to try and track down who did this to you. The bad news, at least to you, is that Erskine wants you under lock and key. You can either start staying here or come in with me every day. Sorry Val, I know you hate early mornings but I agree. We just want you safe."

I sighed. "Ghastly, you know how slowly things move around here, you could be stuck with me for months." I said and he looked away.

"I wouldn't mind, Val. You know I wouldn't. I'd like nothing better than you here with me every day. But I think you know that by now." He fell silent and I reached across the desk to take his hand in mine. Ghastly looked up startled, but pressed my hand in both of his. "You'll stay?" He asked and I smiled gently and nodded.

Ghastly patted my hand then got up and motioned to me. "I'm taking you to lunch. But first, let's get the obvious out of the way. I like you Val and you know what I mean, but I don't expect you to like me in return-" I'm sure it was a wonderful speech, but I'd wrapped my arms around his neck and was kissing him gently.

Ghastly responded tenderly, drawing me gently closer, his embrace strong yet as soft as the touch of an angel's wing. We parted and he smiled at me fondly, gently brushing my hair back. "Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded happily and his smile in return was worth having the mansion burn down. I made a mental note to thank the people responsible for the fire before punching them in the face.

* * *

**Awww. That was so cuddly! I'm ashamed of myself.**


End file.
